Quand la Mort frappe à la porte
by Mariannella
Summary: Heero mène une vie tranquille quand une mystérieuse personne frappe à sa porte...chapitre 6 et dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue : Un coup inopportun

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais l'histoire a un peu changé de contexte

**Quand la Mort frappe à la porte**

**Prologue : Un coup inopportun**

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. On était le samedi 4 juin 2005. Heero se réveilla, comme à son habitude, à 7h tapantes. Il se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuné dans la cuisine. Celui se composait d'un café, de trois tartines de pain grillé avec de la confiture de pêche et d'un verre de jus d'orange ; tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en fait. Quand il eut fini, il était 7h30. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller, comme à son habitude. A 8h il sortit de chez lui pour aller travailler : il était pilote dans l'armé de l'air depuis 3 ans.

Aujourd'hui c'était son vingt-cinqième anniversaire. Il ne s'en réjouissait pas énormément : il n'avait personne avec qui le fêter. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et il essayait le moins possible de se faire des « amis ». Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes à cause d'eux. Alors oui…, on peut dire que Heero était un vrai solitaire. Je dis bien « était ».

Un jour alors qu'il était en train de se faire à dîner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Heero, étonné de ces coups relativement violents sur la porte, alla ouvrir.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme, sans doute du même âge que lui, en sang. Heero ne sachant exactement que faire se décida pour l'option n°2 qui était apparue dans sa tête, à savoir faire rentrer ce jeune homme chez lui et le soigner…., bien sûr, ça première idée ayant été de laisser cet homme dehors et d'aller se coucher au plus vite. Mais Heero était bonne poire (et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il évitait les gens de peur de s'attirer des ennuis) et le laissa entrer ; en fin « le laissa » c'est beaucoup dire. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que le jeune homme tomba à terre. Heureusement que c'était la nuit et qu'il n'y avait personne parce que bonjour la discrétion (pourquoi lui ! il n'avait vraiment pas de chance)

Heero installa le jeune homme sur son canapé et alla chercher sa trousse à pharmacie. Quand il revint le jeune homme s'était endormi. Alors Heero le soigna en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Une fois cela fait, il rangea la trousse dans la salle de bain et alla se coucher.


	2. Chap1 : Présentation

**Chapitre1 : Présentation**

Heero se réveilla et se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il fut très étonné de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi. Le point fait, il se dirigea vers le salon pour voir ce qu'était devenu cet étranger.

Il le trouva endormi comme un bébé. Il n'avait pas changé de position depuis la veille.

Heero ne le réveilla pas et alla préparer du café tout en se posant un tas de questions : « qui était cet homme ? », « pourquoi était-il en sang ? » et enfin/surtout « pourquoi était-il venu sonner chez lui ?».

Une bonne odeur de café flottait dans l'air quand Duo se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le lieu où il se trouvait. Mais il savait qu'il allait l'aimer rien qu'a cette bonne odeur de café bien chaud.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine de cette bonne odeur sans faire attention à ses blessures et aux bandages qui se trouvaient autour.

Quand il arriva dans ce qu'il supposait être la cuisine (bin oui : un frigo, un lave-vaisselle, une cuisinière/four, du carrelage, un lave-linge, un lavabo, une table, des chaises… c'est évident !), il vit, assis sur une des trois chaises, une jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge et qui le dévisageait.

A son tour il prit une tasse de café et s'assit sans se demander si le propriétaire de la maison, qui devait se trouver devant lui, était d'accord. Une fois assis, il commença :

« Salut ! Moi c'est Duo ! Et toi ?

-…

-Whao ! Que d'éloquence ! Enfin… Je te remercie de m'avoir hébergé. Duo regarda ses blessures. Et de m'avoir soigné aussi !

-Qui es-tu ? questionna Heero sur un ton plus que placide.

- Bin dis donc, toi au moins t'es direct ! Cool ! J'aime bien le gens directs ! Alors… je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je viens des Etats-Unis et j'ai vingt ans.

-…

- Et toi ?

-Que faisais-tu devant ma porte en sang ? continua Heero sur le même ton.

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre à mes questions ! Moi je réponds bien aux tiennes, moi ! s'énerva l'américain.

-…

-D'accord… c'est peine perdue… Bon en fait je me suis fait poursuivre par des gens vraiment pas sympa et au passage, pendant que je courrais, je me suis gameller à cause d'une pomme de pin… oui je sais c'est stupide mais bel et bien vrai, et j'ai atterri contre un grillage en acier qui était électrisé. Ca fait trop mal. Et c'est pour ça que je suis tout noir et que j'ai des blessures

-Qui sont ces gens dont tu parles ?

-Hein… Ces gens… ? Oh c'est rien de bien important.

-A la seconde où tu as frappé à ma porte, c'est devenu « important ».

-Eh ! Ca va ! T'énerve pas ! Bon ok… ces gens sont des tueurs professionnels qui ont pour mission de m'abattre.

-Pardon ! manqua de s'étouffer Heero.

-Oui et d'ailleurs, j'aurai une question à te poser. Je peux ?

-…

- On va prendre ça pour un « oui ». Alors… euh… j'ai vu que tu fais parti de l'armée à cause des médailles dans ton salon.

-…

-Tu dois être entraîné au combat. Tu pourrais pas m'aider à me débarrasser des gêneurs qui veulent me tuer ?

-PARDON ! et là Heero s'étouffa vraiment.

- Ouais ça serait vraiment sympa de ta part. de plus si ces gens apprennent que tu m'as aidé il n'hésiteront pas à te tuer non plus. Ca serait dommage… »

Heero se leva et fit tomber sa chaise par la même occasion. Il prit Duo par le bras et l'entraîna en dehors de chez lui.

« Eh ! Attends ! je te passe mon numéro de portable au cas où tu changes d'avis. Tu…

-JE NE CHANGERAIS PAS D'AVIS ! hurla Heero

-On sait jamais. Dit simplement Duo »

Celui-ci balança un petit bout de papier au sol, où était écrit son numéro.

« A plus tard ! Dit-il joyeusement

-Adieu ! hurla Heero d'une voix ferme »

Et celui-ci ferma la porte de chez lui avec grand fracas.

A suivre………………

Je pense que la suite viendra pendant la 2eme semaines de juillet parce que j'ai le brevet dans 3 jours et qu'après je vais chez des amies .

Mais elle peut aussi bien arriver demain lol' !


	3. Chap2 : Explications

Merci à tous de m'envoyer des reviews ! chuis trop contente ! (sourire stupide… mais content) 

**Chapitre2 : Explications**

Au bout de deux jours Heero finit par ne plus penser à cette histoire et essaya de l'oublier. Mais c'était dur. Très dur.

Il retrouva sa vie comme il l'avait laissé avant, allant au boulot tous les jours sauf le dimanche où il en profitait pour se reposer et aller se promener dans le parc à côté de chez lui.

Mais ce qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier ce manifesta de nouveau.

Un soir en rentrant chez lui il retrouva la porte de l'entrée en lambeaux et son intérieur dévasté. Sa première réaction fut de balancer son manteau par terre avec un geste de plus « énervé » (quel doux euphémisme !). Sa deuxième réaction fut de traiter ce Duo Maxwell de toutes les injures possibles et inimaginables et la troisième fut de rechercher ce petit bout de papier que lui avait donné Duo avec son numéro de portable. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que tout ça était la faute de ce Duo qu'il détestait de plus en plus. Bizarrement il trouva le petit bout de papier blanc dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir rangé ici.

Après l'avoir retrouvé, il chercha son téléphone…… qu'il retrouva. Enfin retrouva… Il n'en retrouva qu'une partie : la moitié du combiné. Le reste du téléphone devait être ce tas brûlé par terre. Ce qu'il pouvait détester Duo ! Il allait l'entendre. Là, le degré maximum de « je-garde-mon-sang-froig-zen-zen » avait été largement dépassé et même complètement bousillé (comme tout le reste de sa maison).

N'ayant plus de téléphone fixe, il prit son portable et composa le numéro que Duo avait écrit à la va-vite. Un bip retentit : bip……bip……bip… :

« Oui allô !

-Duo ! Omae wo…

-Aah ! Bonjour mon cher euh… tiens je ne connais même pas ton nom !... Je suis relativement occupé pour l'instant, (En effet Heero pouvait entendre des coups de feu provenant du combiné) alors je passerai chez toi dans une vingtaine de minutes !

-Non ! Attends ! Tu vas…

- Oui c'est ça ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et il raccrocha. Heero était fou de rage. Il n'essaya même pas de rappeler, car il sentait que son portable ne pourrait pas tenir sous la pression de ses doigts.

Alors en attendant l'arrivée de la personne qu'il ne manquerait pas d'étrangler, il « contempla » l'étendue des dégâts et commença à ranger.

Vingt minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte… ou du moins ce qu'il en restait :

« Salut ! C'est Duo ! Ben qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? Un éléphant s'est échappé du zoo ? »

Cette remarque valut à Duo le regard « ne t'approche ou je t'étale par terre » de la part de Heero qui venait d'arriver dans l'entrée.

« Oups » fut la seule réponse de Duo.

OUPS ! Tu viens de dire « oups » !

Eh du calme ! Ce n'est ri…

Par ta faute ma maison a été saccagée ! A cause de toi ! »

Heero fit une pause et essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. La tache était rude. Il reprit :

« Bon… qui sont ces types qui ont DETRUIT MON APPART et qui veulent de tuer !

- Ben en fait, commença Duo, je suis une sorte d'espion. Je travaille pour une organisation qui s'appelle « Preventers ». Et il y a de cela trois mois ils m'ont chargé d'une mission d'infiltration dans une autre organisation. Le hic c'est qu'il y a trois semaines on m'a découvert et maintenant cette organisation veut me tuer. Mais à part ça tout va bien, rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et pourquoi es-tu venu chez MOI !

-Ben ça j'en sais rien. J'ai choisi la maison la plus proche. Duo sentait la colère de Heero monter progressivement. Avec les blessures que j'avais et que j'ai toujours il ne fallait pas que je reste trop longtemps dehors avec ces gars qui essayaient de m'avoir. Au fait c'est génial… Maintenant qu'ils s'en sont pris à toi, même si c'est indirectement, tu vas devoir m'aider, ou déménager mais même si tu déménageais ils te retrouveraient. Ils doivent croire que je t'ai dit ce que je sais… ce qui n'est pas faux mais bon… alors tu m'aides ? »

Cet homme était décidemment insupportable. Heero était en train de se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il le tue lui-même comme ça il en serait débarrassé. Mais cette option n'était pas bonne. Avec ces types qui voulaient non seulement la peau de Duo mais maintenant aussi la sienne il fallait mieux que Duo reste en vie pour les différentes informations qu'il pourrait lui donner et qui pourraient lui servir à regagner une vie tranquille.

« Houhou ! Eh… M. dont je ne connais même pas le nom !

- Quoi !

- Ah ! Tu es revenu !

- J'accepte !

- Non ! s'il te plaît acce… T'as dit quoi là ? …T'acceptes !... Oh merci ! merci ! merci ! »

Duo, qui pendant tout ce temps était resté dehors, sera Heero dans ses bras et entra dans ce qu'il restait de la maison. Ils s'assirent tout deux à même le sol parce que le canapé avait fini comme la porte… en lambeaux !

« Dis donc ! Ton appart a drôlement changé depuis ma dernière visite ! commenta Duo » avec une certaine moquerie dans la voix. Et d'ailleurs cette remarque lui valut une nouvelle fois le regard « ne t'approche pas ou je t'étale par terre » de la part de Heero mais Duo n'avait rien à craindre puisqu'ils étaient déjà par terre. Duo entama la discussion :

« Bon pour commencer… comment tu t'appelles ?

-…

- Si on doit travailler ensemble je vais devoir t'appeler et je ne dirais pas à chaque fois : « Eh toi… euh…M. à la maison en miettes ! » (nouveau regard « ne t'approche pas ou je t'étale par terre »). »

Mais en faisant ce regard Heero dû admettre que Duo n'avait pas tort :

« Heero Yui. Dit celui-ci fermement

- A cool j'aime bien ! Mais euh… Yui c'est ton nom ou le reste d'un éventuel prénom composé ?

-Anta-baka!

-A non ! Moi c'est Duo… Duo Maxwell. Mais dis- moi tu serais pas un peu métis sur les bords parce que t'as les yeux légèrement bridés ?

-Hum

- Bien je pense que c'est « oui » ce « Hum ». affirma l'américain. J'ai une proposition à te faire…

-…

- Tu voudrais pas aller à l'hôtel ?

-QUOI !

- Ben oui, les types méchants, affreux, pas beaux qui veulent notre mort vont sûrement revenir ! »

Ce que ce Duo pouvait l'énerver ! Il avait toujours les bons arguments !

« Ok

-Cool ! Fais ce qu'il te reste d'affaires (nouveau regard que vous n'avez pas oublié) et partons vite ! »

Après qu' Heero aie fait ces affaires (en tout cas, ce qu'il en restait) et dit adieu aux restes de sa maison, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute pas avant longtemps, lui et Duo partir en quête d'un hôtel pas trop cher mais relativement bien et assez loin de la maison de Heero.

A suivre…

Merci encore pour les reviews (sourire béa mais pas moins stupide que le précédent)


	4. Chap3 : Début du périple: arrêt hôtel

Dans ce chapitre l'hôtel/restaurant Baroz est un vrai hôtel alors merci à cet hôtel de m'avoir inspirée !

**Chapitre3 :Début du périple : arrêt hôtel**

Arrivés aux portes de la ville, Heero et Duo trouvèrent un hôtel/restaurant relativement spacieux : il était grand avec une jolie cour. Les murs étaient beiges et le toit noir, enfin comme c'était la nuit ils ne voyaient pas bien.

Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil de l'hôtel/restaurant. Là, se trouvait un homme assez petit. Il leurs dit :

« Bonjour. Bienvenue à l'hôtel/restaurant Baroz ! Vous désirez ?

Nous voulons une chambre double pour la nuit s'il vous plaît, commença Duo. Il savait parfois ce montrer poli.

Bien voici la clef de la chambre 12 au deuxième étage. »

Après que Duo aie donné leurs noms, payé, pris la clef, écoutez le discours sur les repas de l'homme qui les avait accueilli et remercié l'homme en question, il monta les marches d'escalier, précédé de Heero qui ne faisait rien pour l'attendre. Arrivés à la chambre 12, Duo passa la clef dans la porte et lui et Heero entrèrent.

La chambre était petite mais très chaleureuse, avec une tapisserie bleue ciel, qui commençait légèrement à se décoller, et un plafond peint en blanc.

Les deux garçons remarquèrent tout de suite un problème évident… : il n'y avait qu'un seul lit ! Double certes mais seul quand même ! Ils avaient oublié de préciser ce petit détail…

« Bon ben prend le lit Heero. Moi je dormirais par terre », proposa Duo. Qu'avait-il ? Lui qui se moquait des autres sauf quand ceux-ci pouvaient lui être utiles. Et là, il permettait à un inconnu de dormir plus confortablement que lui… ! Il s'en étonna lui-même.

« Je ne suis pas contre. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu dormes mal », fit Heero avec une voix pleine de... GENTILLESSE !

Cette intervention de la part de Heero eut pour effet de faire sourire Duo. Mais ce sourire n'était pas comme les autres. Pour commencer il faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête et il n'était pas seulement heureux. C'était aussi un sourire de surprise mélangée à une profonde gratitude.

Quand Heero vit Duo sourire de cette manière, il eut envie lui aussi de sourire mais n'en fit rien. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'avait jamais eut envie de sourire. Pourquoi ? Encore une question qui reste, et qui resterais sans doute à jamais, sans réponse.

Après ces quelques minutes de silence, Heero remarqua que Duo n'avait pas d'affaires personnelles, pas de valises ou de sacs.

« Dis-moi Duo… pourquoi n'as-tu pas de bagages ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il simplement

-… J'ai une autre question à te poser.

-Waaooo ! Deux questions en même pas une minute… alors là, je suis impressionné ! (Ah, un nouveau certain regard)

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pris qu'une nuit dans cet hôtel ? Demanda Heero. Il pensait déjà en connaître la réponse qui était : pas assez d'argent pour plus d'une nuit mais il préféra tout de même vérifier

- Primo parce que ni toi ni moi n'avons assez d'argent pour plus (les tueurs avaient tout piqué à Heero et Duo fallait même pas y penser) et secondo demain nous partirons en direction du Nord ; J'ai une petite cabane perdue dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Bien sûr personne, à part moi, ne sait où elle se trouve.

- Bien.

- Et maintenant que la conversation est engagée, j'en profite pour te proposer d'aller manger. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

-D'accord, répondit Heero sur un ton des plus neutres

- Parfait ! A table ! »

Il sortirent de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Le réceptionniste avait bien spécifié que le dîner était servi uniquement entre 19h30 et 22h30 et comme il était déjà 10h, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

Pendant le dîner Duo raconta toute sa vie : qu'il avait été abandonné, puis recueilli par une prêtre, qu'il portait son nom, qu'il avait rencontrer un professeur qui lui avait appris à ce battre, comment il avait été engagé chez les Preventers, etc., etc.

Apres le dîner, ils remontèrent dans la chambre et il fut décidé qu'ils dormiraient ensemble. Heero s'endormit après Duo. Il se sentait bien contre lui, même s'il ne le touchait pas beaucoup. Il était… heureux. Oui heureux. Ca ne lui arrivait jamais d'être heureux. Il pouvait être énervé, stressé et même dans ces moments là il ne le montrait pas. Mais là, il était vraiment heureux et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla à 5h30. Il avait pris l'habitude de se lever très tôt. Ilo aimait profiter des douces matinées avant d'aller travailler.

Deux heures passèrent. Pendant ce temps Heero avait regardé Duo endormi. Il était si beau quand il dormait, on aurait dit un ange. Heero avait un sentiment d'hébétude totale. Pourquoi ? Beaucoup trop de questions qu'il se posait, restaient sans réponses. Il fallait qu'il les trouve ! Surtout la réponse à la question : « pourquoi était-il si bien avec Duo ? »

Un bruit de froissement le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Duo qui se réveillait.

« Salut Heero !

-Bonjour Duo-kun. ZUT ! Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La gaffe !

- Duo-quoi ! demanda avec étonnement l'interpellé .

- Kun dans mon pays natal est un suffixe que l'on rajoute au nom ou au prénom masculin pour montrer qu'on a de l'affection envers la personne à qui l'on s'adresse. Il y a aussi chan pour les filles. Aïe ! Deuxième gaffe ! La tuile !

- Chan ! J'aime bien ! Dorénavant, je t'appellerai Hee-chan. Parce que Heero-chan c'est trop long !

-Non Duo non ! Chan est pour les filles !

-Oui peut être. Mais Heero-kun, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Ni Hee-kun d'ailleurs ! Dit Duo avec la moue d'un enfant de cinq ans. « Ce qu'il était peut être » pensa Heero.

-…

- Alors c'est oui ! Maintenant tu seras Hee-chan ! »

Après cet échange que Heero regrettait plus que tout, ils allèrent successivement se laver, rassemblèrent leurs affaires, enfin surtout celles de Heero et allèrent prendre leurs petits déjeunés.

Cela fait, ils rendirent la clef et s'en allèrent en direction du Nord pour se cacher dans la cabane de Duo.

A suivre………………

Bon bin j'espère que c'est pas trop nul.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et vous pouvez continuer à m'en laisser !

Arigato gosaïmasu !

P.S. : en ce moment j'écris vite parce que j'ai plein d'inspiration

P.S. 2 : je ne sais vraiment pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Ca peut être demain ou dans deux semaines !


	5. Chap4 : Loin, très loin dans la forêt

Réponses aux reviews : (et pardon de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt)

**Tchaye **: je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire connaître « kun »lol

Merci pour tes reviews ! Et comme tu peux le voir la suite est là !

Bisous

**Florinoir** : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Et merci aussi de me souhaiter bon courage : je vais en avoir besoin (j'ai pô beaucoup d'inspi lol)

Merci encore !

**Iria_-_chan** : Mici beaucoup. Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça mais je suis pas sûr d'y arriver. En tout cas voilà la suite. J'espère quelle va te plaire !

Kisu

**Chapitre 4 : Loin..., très loin dans la forêt**

Cela fait bientôt trois heures que Duo et Heero marchaient dans cette forêt aussi lugubre que les profondeurs des Enfers (qu'ils, soit dit en passant, ne connaissaient pas du tout). Ils commençaient tout deux à être fatigués mais n'en disaient rien.

Soudain, il vint, à l'esprit de Heero, une question très simple mais qu'il faut quand même poser: « Etaient-ils sur le bon chemin? » Car avec Duo il fallait toujours poser les questions les plus stupides par prudence.

Avait-il dit chemin ! Pardon… « Etaient-ils sur le bon arbuste ? ». Car oui en effet, il n'y avait pas de chemins, pas de graviers, juste des arbres immenses et des arbustes sur lesquels ils marchaient. Parfois, il y avait un peu d'herbe mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander !

Donc prenant l'air le plus sérieux du monde, Heero demanda :

« Duo, sais-tu où nous allons ?

_-_… »

Avait-il rêvé ! Duo n'avait rien dit ! Ils étaient encore plus perdus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

« Duo ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Sais-tu quel « chemin » il faut prendre ?

_-_… »

Aïe ! Encore un blanc ! Galère !

« Heero… » commença Duo

Tiens, il ne l'avait appelé Hee-chan remarqua Heero. D'un certain côté tant mieux mais d'un autre le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé Hee-chan révélait que Duo n'avait pas du tout envie de rire,

_« _Hum ! répondit l'interpellé avec une nuance d'énervement et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_-_ On… euh…on est … euh…

_-_Perdu, répondit Heero avec son éternel (enfin presque) calme olympien.

_-_Vive le tact ! s'exclama Duo. Mais oui en gros c'est ça, on est perdu.

_-_Duo… (et c'est la que l'on va comprendre le « enfin presque »)… Omae wo korosu ! Et Heero flanqua une belle dérouillée à Duo.

_-_Non mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ! Hurla l'américain après s'être difficilement relevé.

_-_Non juste perdu… »

Un point pour Heero !

« C'est pas une raison pour me foutre un pain ! continua de hurler l'américain

_-_Elle est suffisante pour moi »

Après cet échange très instructif, il fut décidé que nos deux perdus (à qui la faute !) dormiraient dans les bois. Cette idée ne les enchantait PAS du tout. Mais comme la nuit commençait à tomber et qu'ils étaient tout deux fatigués autant l'un que l'autre, ils commencèrent à construire une sorte d'abri et à faire du feu.

Quand le feu fut allumé, il s'assirent autour et commencèrent à discuter… enfin « discuter »… Disons plutôt que Duo s'excusait et que Heero remuait le couteau dans la plaie :

« Je suis vraiment désolé…je croyais vraiment que nous étions sur la bonne route... commença Duo sur un ton assez gêné.

_-_« Route »… ?

_-_Oui bon je sais il n'y a pas de route. Mais je ne me suis jamais perdu en venant ici.

_-_Combien de fois es-tu déjà venu ici ?

(La question qui tue !)

_-_Combien ! Ben je dirais… deux… peut-être trois…

_-_Anta-Baka !

_-_Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! répondit Duo tout content (de quoi ?...that's the question !). »

Et la conversation continua comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop fatigués pour parler… correction : jusqu'à ce que Duo soit trop fatigué pour s'excuser.

La nuit allait être très longue et très froide… et très pleine de moustiques comme Duo allait le constater plus tard.

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla très tôt, comme d'habitude et décida de faire quelque chose d'utile pour s'occuper : aller chercher à manger. Car ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis 24 heures.

Ainsi, il partit dans la forêt pour aller y chercher des baies et de l'eau douce car ils n'en avaient pas emmenée.

Il revint, environ une heure après. Le soleil commençait à se lever.

Il réveilla Duo. Il valait mieux partir le plus tôt possible pour essayer d'arriver avant la nuit prochaine… « _Duo n'était décidément pas un bon guide »_ pensa-t-il.

« Duo réveille-toi. commença Heero avec une douceur qui lui était très étrangère. Duo… debout.

_-_Hein… Quoi ! Tu vois pas que je dors !

_-_Duo réveille-toi ! (Douceur ? quelle douceur ?)

_-_Pourquoi ? continuait notre marmotte.

_-_Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes perdus au milieu des bois et qu'il vaut mieux commencer à chercher cette cachette maintenant avant de devoir passer une nouvelle nuit dans cette forêt » expliqua presque calmement Heero.

Il avait repris son sang froid et commençait à étaler les fruits divers qu'il avait pus trouver. Duo se réveillait…doucement… mais sûrement. Il valait mieux pour lui car un Heero, qui commençait à reperdre son sang froid à cause de la somnolence de son ami, rôdait dans les parages.

Soudain, un léger son de ventre affamé se fit entendre.

« Je crois bien que j'ai faim ! dit Duo

_-_Je suis sûr que oui… poursuivit Heero.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené ?

_-_Des baies et beaucoup d'eau potable.

_-_C'est tout ! s'exclama Duo (Tiens je connais ce regard…) Mais c'est parfait, continua-t-il avant de se faire assassiner par Heero.

_-_Mange. Ensuite nous partons.

_-_A vos ordre chef !

Ils se remirent vite en route.

ENFIN ! Ils étaient enfin arrivés ! Après avoir tourné en rond pendant au moins une heure, croisé quelques sangliers et quelques renards, après que Duo, ayant voulu faire le mariole, soit tombé dans l'eau d'un étang (très sale bien évidemment 1), après que Heero aie voulu aidé Duo à se relever et soit tombé à son tour dans cet étang de malheur (pour être poli), après qu'ils aient tout deux marché sur un nid de guêpes 2, il arrivèrent enfin à destination, bien sûr, il faut le préciser, complètement exténués (et le mot est faible).

Duo eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la porte de la cabane (miteuse), qui était faite en fer et donc bien sûr, qui avait rouillé.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane et Heero put découvrir que contrairement à ses suppositions, l'intérieur n'était pas mal, pas mal du tout et même plutôt très bien. Duo lui fit visite. Il y avait deux pièces : la pièce principale qui faisait office de salon/salle à manger/cuisine. En son centre, il y avait une table avec deux chaises (deux !) : Duo expliqua à Heero que c'était au cas où l'une des deux aurait la bonne idée de se casser, au fond de la salle un petit four qui marchait avec des batteries que Duo allait recharger quand il le pouvait, à côté du four un meuble qui devait servir de garde manger et à l'autre bout un divan, relativement en bon état.

La deuxième pièce était une petite chambre avec un lit et une petite commode où Duo rangeait ses vêtements mais aussi des objets qu'il trouvait en chemin.

Pour se laver, Duo expliqua à Heero que mis à part les étangs sales, il y en avait un autre pas très loin qui était propre.

« Nous allons passer à peu près cinq jours ici, expliqua Duo, le temps que nos charmants camarades qui nous traquent nous oublient un peu, même si à mon avis c'est loin d'arriver. Je pense que nous aurons assez de vivres pour tenir pendant ce temps.

_-_Hum.

_-_Tu prendras le lit et je dormirai sur le canapé.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Ben parce que tu es « l'invité » et parce que ça me fait plaisir ! Qu'avait-il encore dit là ? Il ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus. D'abord à l'hôtel, puis maintenant…. Il devenait… généreux. La présence de Heero le changeait vraiment. Mais pourquoi !

_-_Alors j'accepte.

La nuit venue, Heero n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce principale, il vit Duo, endormi profondément.

Cela faisait trois semaines que l'américain avait frappé à sa porte pour la première fois et il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le regarder. Celui-ci avait des cheveux vraiment très grands, châtains, noués en tresse, quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Il avait un visage fin, si fin que l'on aurait dit celui d'un ange, son ange. Pourquoi avait-il pensé cela ! Il savait juste que la présence de Duo à ses côtés le rendait heureux. Il sentait une douce chaleur lui parcourir le corps dès que le natté lui parlait, dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se toucher pour une quelconque raison. Cette chaleur le rassurait, lui redonnait confiance en lui, l'apaisait.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec personne.

Il s'assit à côté de Duo dans la place laissée par ses jambes recroquevillées sur sa poitrine. Sans savoir une nouvelle fois pourquoi, il caressa le visage de l'endormi. Sa peau était douce comme de la soie et si belle.

Soudain il sentit un mouvement. Il se releva aussitôt croyant que Duo était réveillé. C'était bien Duo qui avait bougé mais il bougeait en permanence car il grelottait. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud. Heero alla chercher la couverture du lit et la posa délicatement sur Duo pour ne pas le réveiller. Lui se moquait d'avoir froid tant que Duo avait chaud.

Il regarda Duo encore quelques minutes -il était si beau- puis retourna se coucher, sentant la fatigue et le sommeil venir enfin.

Malgré le feuillage des arbres à l'extérieur, la lumière du soleil traversa la fenêtre et vint se poser sur le visage de Duo, le réveillant.

« Maudit soleil ! » râla-t-il

Il se leva et remarqua la couverture posée sur lui... Etrange. Il alla voir si Heero était déjà levé. Il devait sûrement l'être, lui qui se réveillait toujours très tôt. Mais cette fois-ci non. Il ne l'était pas. Il dormait encore. Duo remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de couverture. Alors ça voulait dire qu'il lui avait mise. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait dû avoir très froid. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête ce Heero parfois ! Duo le regarda quelques instants quand une paire d'yeux bleu cobalt s'ouvrit.

Heero se réveilla et se trouva, lui, en face d'yeux bleus tirant nettement sur le violet. Duo avait les yeux violets ! Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Comme ils étaient beaux, ces yeux. Magnifiques !

« Que fais-tu là ? commença Heero

_-_Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais mis cette couverture ?

_-_Je ne me suis pas endormi tout de suite. Alors je me suis levé et t'ai vu grelottant. Je t'ai donc apporté ma couverture, répondit Heero sans donner plus de détails.

_-_Mais tu as dû avoir super froid !

_-_Je ne crains pas trop le froid.

_-_Ah... ben alors merci

_-_Dô itashimashite. Zuteuh ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette habitude de parler japonais devant Duo.

_-_Pardon !

_-_Ca veut dire « de rien ».

_-_Tu peux répéter ?

_-_Non !

_-_S'il te plaît ! insista Duo

_-_Non Non et Non !

_-_Pfff ! T'es vraiment pas marrant !

_-_Je ne suis pas là pour être « marrant » ! »

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais selon Duo c'était mieux de se détendre et lui non plus n'avait pas tort.

Il sortirent de la chambre et allèrent petit déjeuner. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à manger.

« Oh non, se lamenta Duo, c'est pas vrai ! Y a rien à se mettre sous la dent ! Va encore falloir aller chercher des baies !

_-_Oui en effet.

_-_Ca a l'air de te choquer ! répondit Duo sur un ton ironique

_-_J'aime me promener le matin à la fraîche »

Ainsi ils partirent en quête de nourriture, Heero calme et Duo râlant.

Ils revinrent environ une heure après et petit déjeunèrent. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller se laver à l'étang le plus proche et surtout le plus propre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, ils découvrirent un paysage paradisiaque avec un lac qui reflétait le magnifique bleu du ciel d'été de ce moi de juin, une prairie qui entourait le lac et des fleurs. Duo aimait les fleurs pour leur odeur et Heero les aimait pour leurs couleurs.

Ils se déshabillèrent chacun de leur côté et entrèrent dans l'eau (glacée) chacun de leur côté aussi, pour finir par se rejoindre et s'amuser à s'éclabousser 3. Duo n'en revenait pas : Heero avait l'air tellement heureux que ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'était si rare.

La journée s'acheva.

Ils étaient restés dans l'eau jusqu'à tard le soir en mangeant de temps en temps. Ils étaient heureux, même Heero (il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'amuser).

Quelque chose s'était passée entre eux. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avait pas vu venir : leur attirance mutuelle.

Ils se retrouvaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Duo avait pris la main de Heero. Heero n'avait rien dit et avait laissé faire Duo. Duo se rapprochait de Heero. Heero ne s'écartait pas.

Ils ne se disaient rien, mais on pouvait sentir des ondes passer entre eux.

Ils se levèrent, ils rentrèrent, ils s'assirent sur le lit, ils se couchèrent et ils firent l'amour. Tout cela s'était passé si vite. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne le regretteraient jamais.

_A suivre..._

1 : Eh Laure ! BIKI !

2 :sont quand même pas doués

3 : c'est par parce qu'on est adulte qu'on peut plus s'amuser

Je ne pourrais pas écrire et mettre la suite tout de suite justement parce que je pars 5 jours à la montagne.

Gomen nasai

« Duo : non mais c'est quoi ça ! Tu finis même pas le travail que t'as commencé !

Mariannella : Eh, Duo, avoue plutôt que t'es jaloux de pas partir avec moua !

Duo : Jaloux, moi, de pas partir avec toi ! Pis quoi encore ! Je suis mieux avec Heero !

Heero :... moi à la place de Mariannella, je l'aurais très mal pris.

Mariannella : Tu crois pas si bien dire Heero... (regard sadique pensant à ce qu'elle va faire subir à Duo plus tard niark niark)»

_**Bonnes vacances à tous !**_


	6. Chap5 : Ce que je ressens pour toi

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tchaye : Salut ! Dis, toi tu pars pas en vacances !  
Au moins tu pourras continuer à lire mes chapitres. Après je pars pendant le mois d'août donc la aussi je ne pourrais pas écrire TT.  
Oui « Dô itashimashite » veut bien dire « de rien ». Si tu veux je connais quelques autres mots japonais, je pourrais te les dire (« itadakimasu » » bon appétit » ou « arigato » qui veut bien sûr dire « merci » ou encore « oyasumi nasai » « bonne nuit » ou juste « oyasumi » pour les proches et bien sûr, « tenshi » « ange » c'est mimi et mon préféré : Aïshiteru je t'aime. C'est bÔ!).  
Enfin voila quoi, il y en a plein d'autre.  
Merci pour ta review et j'ai pas passé de si bonne vacances que ça en fait (je suis malade').  
Bonnes vacances à toi! Et ne t'en fait pas, je continuerai jusqu'au bout ! (très motivée) !

Bisous

Mariannella

P.S. : une question m'est souvent venue à l'esprit : pourquoi t'écris pas ?  
Ca serait chouette de le faire, comme ça je pourrais aussi te laisser des reviews!

Shaman girly : Oui elle va durer (enfin je pense). Merci pour ta review (J'ADORE LES REVIEWS !)  
Bonnes vacances ! Et a+ dans ce chapitre !  
kisu

Mariannella

Azalea-Maxwell: Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic enfin plutôt cette « merde ambulante » mais bon si tu dis que c'est drôle ça me fait vraiment plaisir. La suite... ben... maintenant !  
Je sais que je me répète dans toutes mes réponses aux reviews mais c'est super sympa de me dire que ça te plait.  
A+ dans la fic

Kisu

Anaxarete : Gomen ! J'ai encore jamais fait de lemon et en plus j'en ai lu quelques uns qui étaient très bien faits (pas que je sois vicieuse) et je pense pas pouvoir faire pareil... Merci d'avoir lu cette nullité de fic et de m'avoir laissée une review !

Mariannella

Mini pouce06 Je suis désolée mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller plus loin (c'est nul je sais)... Je sais que c'est vraiment rapide ce passage. Encore désolée. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à faire un bon lemon. Désolée.  
Merci pour ta review !

Bye

**Chapitre5 : Ce que je ressens pour toi**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient fait l'amour au bord de ce lac. Il ne leur restait que deux jours à passer dans cette cabane. Et pendant ces deux jours, ils devraient préparer un plan pour pouvoir faire exploser la base principale d'Oz.

Ils devraient poser six bombes, que Duo gardait en stock dans l'abri à tornade qu'il avait aménagé, à des endroits stratégiques pour que la base explose dans sa totalité. Bien sûr ils devraient aussi ressortir de la base avant qu'elle n'explose, ce qui n'était pas tache facile.

Ainsi donc, Duo dessina un plan de la base pour pouvoir dire à Heero par où il devrait passer et où il devrait mettre les bombes :

« Tu passeras par là, puis tu descendras ce couloir et tu emprunteras ce passage qui te mènera à cette salle. Là tu déposeras la première bombe. C'est bon ? expliqua Duo  
_-_Hum, acquiesça Heero  
_-_Bien ! Alors ensuite tu sortiras ici puis... »

Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à environ trois heure du matin où ils décidèrent enfin d'aller ce coucher. Heero avait appris le plan de la base et le chemin qu'il devait suivre par cœur.

Maintenant ils étaient couchés tout les deux, ensemble. Et ils étaient heureux, très heureux. Le lendemain, ils devraient se lever de bonne heure alors ils voulaient profiter d'eux-mêmes le plus possible.

« Voudrais-tu recommencer, demanda Heero en rougissant.  
_-_Recommencer ? Bien sûr. »

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de se glisser sous leur drap.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Heero. Une question importante très importante :

«Duo, que ressens-tu pour moi ? »  
Comment ! Heero avait-il des doutes sur les sentiments que Duo lui portait !  
« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Hee-chan, questionna Duo avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
_-_Pour que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre. »  
Ce qu'il voulait entendre ? Il était évident que Duo aimait Heero mais il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit.

« Heero...  
_-_Oui  
_-_Je t'aime. »

Heero sentit une vague de quiétude l'envahir. Cette vague était chaude, douce, légère. Personne ne le lui avait jamais dit cela. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit « Je t'aime ».

Ces quelques mots avaient pour lui le sens d' « unique ». Oui ! Il était « unique » pour une personne. Cette personne qui partageait son lit. Il était « unique » pour Duo.

« Duo, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Duo, qui lui avait déjà eu l'amour d'une personne, comprit pourquoi Heero voulait savoir s'il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais dû être aimé par quelqu'un. Ce que ressentait Duo quand il pensait aux personnes qu'il aimait, n'était comparable à rien qui n'existe dans l'univers. Et maintenant Heero connaissait ce sentiment. Cela rendait Duo fou de joie, fou d'un bonheur intense, qui parcourait les moindres parties de son corps. Heero aimait ! Non ! Heero « l »'aimait ! Et il aimait Heero !

Mais depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Depuis quand cette amour était-il présent dans son corps, dans son âme ? Quand avait-il commencé à le désirer, à vouloir qu'ils soient toujours ensemble ? Quand ? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se perdait dans les souvenirs que lui et Heero avaient partagés. Depuis le début, depuis qu'Heero lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement, depuis qu'il l'avait « accueillit » chez lui, depuis tout ce temps son amour envers l'homme qui partageait maintenant son lit, n'avait cessé de croître.

Duo se sentait plus « humain » ; il avait rencontré son amour, son autre partie de lui-même, son autre moitié. Et cette autre moitié ressentait les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Soudain une voix claire, douce bien que puissante le tira de ses belles pensées :

« Duo ? Duo, est-ce que ça va ?  
_- _Pardon. Je me suis un peu égaré dans mes souvenirs.  
_- _A quoi pensais-tu ?  
_-_ A notre rencontre. »

A cette réponse, Heero sourit légèrement. Il se souvenait à son tour de la façon dont il avait accueilli son amant et maintenant, il trouvait la situation comique.

« En y repensant ça me fait vraiment rire, commenta Duo »  
_-_Quelle heure est-il ? demanda soudainHeero entre deux bâillements (certes discrets mais tout de même remarquables)  
_-_Il est trois heures et demie. Trois heures et demie ! Waou ! » A ces exclamations Heero sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard... tôt.  
_-_Duo ! Ne crie pas comme ça quand une autre personne s'endort à tes côtés ! Tu risques de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque.  
_-_ Je t'ai fait peur mon Hee-chan ? demanda Duo avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.  
_-_ Non mais tu m'as réveillé.  
_-_ Avoue plutôt que je t'ai fait peur et en plus que tu es d'une mauvaise fois totale.  
_-_ Moi ! De la mauvaise fois ! C'est toi qui es de mauvaise fois!  
_- _Mais bien sûr ! C'est évidant ! »

Ils partirent dans des éclats de rire monumentaux. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent vite car ils commençaient à tomber de sommeil.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent avec le sourire aux lèvres et dans leur cœur.

A suivre...

Je pense que ce chapitre était l'avant-dernier.

Et après je pense faire une fic de gundam (bien sûr) complètement OOC. Mais c'est pas sûr (je déteste ce que j'écris)

Et...  
GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN pour le passage le plus important dans le chap4.  
Je suis vraiment une fanficqueuse indiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigne (cri sur aigu) !  
Pardooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez-moi !  
Ayez la clémence de me pardonner !  
S'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil vooooooooouuuuuuuus plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît (à la Ritsu dans _fruit basket_ pour ceux qui connaissent)!


	7. Chap6 : Toujours et à jamais avec toi

**Réponses aux reviews de cette fic :**

Tchaye : je pourrais encore t'en dire d'autres, des mots japonais.  
Je sais pas si je serai de très bon conseil mais je veux bien lire le début de ta fic et avec plaisir.

Bisous

Mariannella

P.-S : j'ai vu que t'as fanficqueuse préférée était Yami Aku alors je me demandais si tu avais lu sa fic _Gaki ! _Elle est pas finie mais je la trouve trop bien .

iriachan : Merci pour ta review. C'est super sympa.  
Je sais pas si le dernier chapitre sera bien. J'espère pour toi et pour tous les autres lecteurs qui lisent ma fic.  
Je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais je ne garantis rien.  
Bonnes vacances et bizz

Vôtre remerciante (même si ça existe pas comme mot)

Mariannella

**Chapitre6 :** **Toujours et à jamais avec toi**

« Allons-y ! » souffla Duo alors que lui et Heero essayaient de se faufiler dans la base en se faisant remarquer le moins possible.

BANG BANG !

Et ils n'y arrivaient pas toujours.

« C'est le Shinigami ! cria l'un des hommes qui leurs avaient tirés dessus, mais il y en a un autre avec lui ! »

Ledit Shinigami et son acolyte se cachèrent à un angle de couloir avant de commencer à tirer sur les soldats.

« Shinigami ! demanda Heero tout en continuant de tirer sur ses adversaires.  
_-_Oui ! Je me suis moi-même surnommé comme ça alors que j'étais gamin. Il s'arrêta et descendit un homme qui commençait à approcher dangereusement d'eux. Et depuis, reprit-il, c'est mon nom de code. Ca veut dire « Dieu de la mort » en japonais. Mais tu devais le savoir.  
_-_Oui. »

Duo s'arrêta un instant de tirer.

« Tu te rends compte Heero... tu aimes la Mort ! plaisanta-t-il.  
_-_Oui je m'en rends bien compte car si tu ne recommences pas à tirer nous serons tout les deux morts !  
_-_J'arrive mon Hee-chan ! »

Après avoir tuer tous les gardes qui se trouvaient trop proches d'eux, Heero et Duo arrivèrent au point où ils devaient se séparer.

« C'est bon, tu te souviens de tout ? demanda Duo.  
_-_Hai.  
_-_Tu as pris ton talkie-walkie (1) ?  
_-_Hai.  
_-_Alors c'est partit ! »

Ils prirent tout les deux un couloir différent. Ils étaient mutuellement inquiets. Laisser l'autre seul, sans protection, leurs pourfendaient le cœur. Mais il le fallait bien. Ils iraient plus vite ainsi. Et ils pourraient plus vite se retrouver et être heureux.

Heero atteignit la première salle dans laquelle il devait déposer la première bombe. Elle était très sombre ; parfaite pour dissimuler un objet jusqu'à son utilité. Il fit un trou dans la moquette au sol et y déposa la charge pour ne pas qu'on la voit si quelqu'un venait à enter, puis s'en alla poser les deux dernières.

De son côté, Duo rencontrait plus de difficultés. Il avait fait en sorte d'envoyer Heero dans les salles les moins dangereuses et les moins surveillées pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude des missions de ce genre. Cependant, même s'il était habitué aux cas « compliqués », il reconnaissait que celui-ci l'était vraiment. Des dizaines de soldats le pourchassaient et ne semblaient jamais avoir leur chargeur vide. Il commençait à fatiguer à force de courir sans arrêt et de plus il était en retard sur les horaires : Heero devait déjà avoir fini de poser ses bombes et était sûrement en train de sortir alors que lui venait juste de mettre la première en place.

Il fallait qu'il se grouille. Non !... Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il se grouille, car, détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé, si Heero avait déjà mis ses bombes... ELLES N'ALLAIENT PAS TARDER À EXPLOSER !

« Duo ! Et Duo ! retentit soudain la voix de Heero dans le talkie-walkie.  
_-_Quoi ?  
_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fous !  
_-_J'ai eu un léger contretemps, fit Duo d'une voix qui se voulait « drôle ».  
_-_Un contretemps ! Mais j'ai déjà posé toutes mes bombes et elles vont bientôt exploser puisqu'on les avait réglées à une heure et que une heure C'EST DANS CINQ MINUTES ! »

Au ton de sa voix, Duo put sentir que Heero s'inquiétait vraiment même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière la colère.

« T'en fait pas Hee-chan ! Tout va bien se passer ! Je suis en train de poser la dernière ! Et je sors !  
_-_Dépêche-toi ! »

* * *

Plus qu'une minute ! Mais que foutait donc Duo !

Et soudain... EXPLOSION.

« Du...o ! DUO ! Répond Duo ! Répond-moi ! Duuuoooo ! S'il te plaît répond ! Ré...pond...moi...Du...o », hurlait Heero dans le talkie-walkie.

Pas de réponse. Juste... le vide.

Les larmes vinrent. Coulèrent. Mouillèrent.

NON ! Duo ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il ne devait pas mourir ! Il était la Mort ! La mort ne meurt pas ! Non !

Heero s'élança en direction de la base. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il fallait qu'ils soient de nouveaux réunis au bord de ce lac. Il le fallait.

Il arriva près des décombres de la base. Il les balaya du regard à la recherche de son bien aimé. Mais l'étendue de la base était immense. Pourtant Duo devait être près de la sortit. Il chercha, fouilla, s'énerva, se désespéra, reprit espoir un cour instant le temps de voir que ce qui bougeait là-bas au fond n'était qu'un morceau de tuile qui tombait.

Mais il continua, essayant de ne pas perdre le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait... essayant.

Il souleva un morceau de béton pour ne trouver que de la poussière. Il souleva une poutre pour ne trouver qu'un soldat mort.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre dans les tonnes de pierres écroulées :

« Hee...-cha...an.  
_-_DUO ! Mon amour ! »

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà évanoui.

Heero le porta jusque dans leur cabane qui se trouvait très éloignée, puis l'emmena à l'hôpital le plus proche, qui pourtant semblait le plus loin.

On s'occupa de Duo avec les plus grands soins. Mais...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Heero veillait Duo à l'hôpital jour et nuit. Trois ans qu'il regardait le corps de son amant allongé sur ce lit blanc. Trois ans pendant lesquels il n'était rentré chez lui que vingt-deux fois, pour en repartir aussitôt et retrouver son ange inconscient. Trois ans qu'il avait appris que Duo était dans le coma et qu'il le resterait peut être pour toujours. Trois ans qu'on lui demandait s'il était d'accord pour arrêter les machines qui tenaient Duo en « vie ». Trois ans qu'il refusait. Trois ans qu'il gardait un faible espoir.

Trois ans...

* * *

Il se réveilla, comme presque tous les matins, dans cette chambre, si froide, réservée pour Duo et aussi un peu pour lui maintenant.

Il se pencha sur Duo pour ne voir qu'un visage, livide, dénué de toute expression.

Il se mit à lui parler, comme il le faisait tous les jours.

Il sortit pour aller se chercher à boire... il avait très soif.

Il revint, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

« Eau »

Heero se retourna. Il avait sûrement rêvé. Il était très fatigué.

Il regarda par fenêtre.

« Eau »

Se retournant brusquement, il put apercevoir des reflets violets s'éteindre.

« Duo... Duo !  
_-_Hee-...chan. Soif.  
_-_Duo ! Tu es réveillé !  
_-_C'est un miracle ! », intervint le docteur.

Heero se retourna une nouvelle fois brusquement vers la porte de la chambre et vit le docteur partir et appeler les infirmières !

Mias vite, il reporta son attention sur son amant.

« Duo ! C'est moi !  
_-_Je sais... Hee- chan. Je suis... fatigué.  
_-_Je sais, c'est normal.  
_-_Qu'est-il... arrivé ? La base a explosé et après... le noir. Je ne voyais plus rien. » Duo fit une pause.

« Mais j'entendais une voix... Je l'ai souvent entendue et même... tout le temps, reprit-il.  
_-_Oh Duo ! »

Le docteur passa la porte de la chambre, accompagné de deux infirmières qui emmenèrent Duo.

« Nous allons lui faire passer quelques tests pour voir s'il n'a aucun lésions cérébrales ou autres, expliqua le docteur à Heero encore sous le choc. C'est vraiment un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.  
_-_La mort ne meurt jamais, murmura Heero.  
_-_Pardon ?  
_-_Non... ce n'est rien.  
_-_Bien. Je m'en vais lui faire passer les tests. A bientôt.  
_-_Oui »

* * *

Les infirmières revinrent sept heures après avec Duo endormit dans son lit. Heero lui aussi s'était endormi. Elles déposèrent Duo dans le lit de la chambre et sortirent.

* * *

Heero se réveilla et put voir que Duo était revenu et reveillé. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air tendre.

« Bonjour Heero.  
-Duo !  
-Oui c'est moi. Les infirmières sont venues pendant que tu dormais et m'ont expliqué ce qui est arrivé après que tu m'es emmené ici. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Non Duo. C'est moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver.  
-Mais si tu vois, je suis là.  
-Oui mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi.  
-C'est toi la voix que j'entendais. C'est parce que tu me parlais, que tu ne m'as pas abandonné, que je suis revenu. Je t'aime Heero.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime Duo. »

Un instant de silence heureux s'écoula.

« Je suis fatigué, Heero. Je crois que je vais me rendormir.  
-Oui, tu ferais mieux. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je reste avec toi. Toujours et à jamais avec toi. »

Et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils se rendormirent et qu'ils partirent tout les deux, en même temps, ensemble, dans le pays des songes où ils n'avaient pas à se battre, pas à souffrir.

Juste à s'aimer.

**Owari**

(1) : le mot impossible à écrire (merci Laure!)

**Laissage de reviews, please!**

Pour toujours votre,

Mariannella


End file.
